


Dangerous Character

by shipofpromises



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4712483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipofpromises/pseuds/shipofpromises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In response to an anonymous Tumblr prompt: "A young Captain Janeway uses a holodeck to have sex with an exact duplicate of herself."</p><p>I took some liberties with this one (it's cadet Janeway and Captain Janeway actually)! I hope it's even sexier than the original prompt ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Character

"You're full of it Will. Absolutely full of it." Kathryn scoffed, knocking back the end of her tall glass of cider. 

"I'm telling you Kathryn! Vulcans, are the hottest species in the federation... It's all in the genes! Even 100 year old Vulcan women have firm..." He laughed making a lewd gesture, elbowing the cadet to his right. 

Will's friend leaned over the table towards her "It's true and if anyone should know, it's Will!" He exclaimed laughing. 

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Listen, put it this way, in say... 20 years time, you'll be what... 41? You'll be... sagging" he laughed mid sentence "... and meanwhile I'll STILL be dashingly handsome. Men, just age better. For humans, at least." Will smiled smugly over the rim of his glass. 

Kathryn shook her head. "I've had enough of this. I'm out. Goodnight gentleman."

"Oh Kathy no... I'm sorry. Don't leave. Have I told you how beautiful you are? Don't waste it..." He leaned in to kiss her cheek, but she quickly put her hand up to intercept him and shoved his face away. 

"Ugh, stop. Goodbye Will. Goodbye Tony." She waved goodbye with a smile, careful not to show how annoyed she really was. 

Tipsy, she sauntered back to the dorms. 

She narrowly avoided being knocked over by a large group of arguing cadets, as they stomped out of the campus holodecks. 

"Hmm..." Kathryn stopped in her tracks and watched them leave, realizing there must be a free holodeck now, a real rarity late on a Friday night. 

Locating the empty one, she keyed in her access code and entered through the arch. 

"Let's see what those idiots were talking about... Computer... based on Cadet Kathryn Janeway's most recent medical scans, create a character that matches all physical parameters."

Her mirror image appeared in the black and yellow room. 

The lifeless hologram stared back at her, it's chest rising and falling, it's eyes blinking. 

Imitating life, just enough for fantasy. 

"Not bad." She circled her form, pulling out the waistband of the pants and snapping them back, she laughed. 

She stood for a moment, finger absentmindedly rubbing her bottom lip in thought. 

"Computer, based on current dietary and exercise routines, and genetic information available, age the character by... 10 years."

Holo-Janeway shimmered in and out of existence for a second. 

Kathryn stared at the face in front of her, she studied the small lines around the eyes, but couldn't discern any other real differences between them. 

"Hmm... computer... engage privacy lock and... remove clothes." 

Holo-Janeway's uniform disappeared, and her slim naked form remained. Standing tall and proud, oblivious and without modesty. 

Kathryn looked Holo-Janeway up and down, and could certainly see some small differences in their physiques. She certainly wasn't troubled by it and shook her head, laughing at herself. 

"Computer age a further... 10 years."

Kathryn circled Holo-Janeway once more, taking in her entire form. It was totally unnerving, looking into the future, but she could not look away, she was transfixed by this... other woman. 

"God. You're hot." She cleared her throat, suddenly feeling warm. 

She stepped forward and placed her hands on Holo-Janeway's soft breasts. "Well, they aren't as perky... but..." She massaged the two warm breasts in her hands and felt a sharp pulse of desire between her legs. 

"Fuck. You're such a tease." Kathryn laughed at the absurdity of it all, and knew instantly that she would be going home tonight to satisfy herself by her own hand. 

Curious, she slid her hands down and around to grab at Holo-Janeway's ass. 

"I think you might be taking advantage of my slightly inebriated state..." She laughed again. "How is it that you have better arms then me?" She whispered into the holograms ear. 

Kathryn sighed "This. This is no fun."

A terrible thought drifted into her mind, and her heart began to race. "Computer... locate a popular erotic holonovel in the database that features two female humans, and add... necessary skills... to this character."

The computer beeped in response, and Holo-Janeway suddenly stepped forward. 

Kathryn gasped, surprised. 

"Don't be frightened. I'll be gentle.. unless... you don't want me to be gentle." Holo-Janeway's voice was her own and yet deeper, more gravelly and sexy as hell.

The hologram was smiling devilishly, her brow raised. 

"Do your worst." Kathryn challenged, her pants wet in anticipation. 

Holo-Janeway smiled and grabbed Kathryn forcefully by the collar, one hand buried in her hair.

She kissed her hard and hot, driving her tongue deep inside the other woman's welcoming mouth. Her fingers pulled at Kathryn's jumpsuit, dragging it down her body. 

Holo-Janeway kissed and nipped at Kathryn's lips, her tongue sliding around and inside. Fingers slid into the waistband of her uniform and panties and slowly stroked the length of her hot wet sex. 

Kathryn groaned pushing herself into the hand between her legs. The hologram responded by slipping through her folds to locate her clit. Two fingers moved in circles, making Kathryn quiver and grab, trying to keep herself upright. 

Holo-Janeway slid her hand out, tasting the wetness on her fingers. 

"Fuck..." Kathryn exclaimed, hardly believing her luck. 

The hologram smirked and began pulling Kathryn's vest over her head, and then began pushing her jumpsuit down her body, toward the floor. 

"Take your boots off. Now." She commanded.

Kathryn shivered in excitement and congratulated herself internally, for finding something much better to do with her Friday night. 

Removing her boots and the rest of her uniform, she made one final alteration to her program. "Computer, change scenery to... 20th century French 5 star hotel..."

A huge plush bed materialized behind her, and just as it did Holo-Janeway pushed her forcefully back onto it. 

"Open your legs." She commanded her, and Kathryn very happily complied. 

"God you are hot." Kathryn told her. 

"And you... you are wet and ready for me." Holo-Janeway purred.

Leaning over her prey, Holo-Janeway moved fluidly up on top of the bed, and on top of Kathryn. Propped up on her hands and knees she bent her head down. 

Using her teeth she pulled one bra strap down, and then the other. Her nose grazed across Kathryn's chest to nudge the cup of her bra out of the way, to free first one nipple and then the second. 

Kathryn was gasping and arching her body toward the other woman, desperate for her to touch her again. 

Holo-Janeway sucked a taut pink nipple into her mouth and Kathryn leapt in appreciation. She sucked and licked and kissed and devoured that precious nipple, before moving on to the other one. 

Sliding down Kathryn's body, she let her tongue hang out, her wet hot saliva leading a trail from Kathryn's breasts down to her stomach and finally to her panties. 

"You are so ready for me now. Aren't you?" She asked. 

"Yes yes yes. Please. I'm ready." Kathryn begged, pulling the rest of her clothes from her body and throwing them across the floor. 

"You need to do something for me first."

"Anything."

Holo-Janeway smiled smugly and Kathryn's heart leapt into her throat. 

Holo-Janeway slid up to the top of the bed, and opened her legs, placing her knees on either side of Kathryn's head. "Lick." She commanded. 

Kathryn grabbed the other woman's ass with two hands and pulled her forcefully against her mouth, burying herself in the hologram's cunt. "Good girl." Holo-Janeway growled, grinding her sex into the younger woman's face. 

Within mere minutes Holo-Janeway was coming hard and fast, rocking her hips into Kathryn's face. 

"Wow." Kathryn gasped for air as the hologram dismounted her face. 

"Are you ready?"

"Yes. Just fuck me, please!" Kathryn begged. 

Holo-Janeway dragged Kathryn's hips toward her and flipped her onto her stomach. "So vulgar!" she slapped Kathryn's ass hard and Kathryn gasped in arousal and pain. 

And then suddenly Holo-Janeway was sliding two fingers inside her, from behind. Kathryn lifted her hips up to receive her "Umm so wet." Holo-Janeway purred in her ear. 

She added a third finger, and pulled Kathryn up so they were both kneeling on the bed, Kathryn's back against her chest. She shoved Kathryn further to the top of the bed, and Kathryn grabbed at the headboard to steady herself. 

Taking full advanced of the positioning, Holo-Janeway slid her other hand around to rub at Kathryn's clit. Her other hand, all the while three of its fingers moving slowly and deeply in and out of Kathryn's tight pussy. 

"Oh god." Kathryn cried out. 

Holo-Janeway pushed Kathryn's long auburn hair to one side, and began kissing and nipping at her neck. 

Kathryn groaned deeply and could feel her control wearing thin. Her body bounced up and down, and pushed into the caresses. 

"Harder." Kathryn commanded. 

Holo-Janeway began thrusting harder, and moving her fingers in deep wide fast circles across Kathryn's soaking clit. 

"Oh god yes..." Kathryn cried as she felt her orgasm building. "Don't. Stop."

Holo-Janeway pounded Kathryn at a steady rhythm, her fingers sliding over her clit. Biting down deep into Kathryn's neck, it pushed her over the edge.

Kathryn's muscles clenched hard around the 3 fingers inside her, her hips trashed to gain more contact for her clit, and she came with a loud howl, throwing back her head in complete satisfaction, her orgasm bursting up from her legs up her torso and like light it shone out of her eyes. 

"Good girl." Holo-Janeway whispered in her ear, and then let her go, moving away from the bed. 

Kathryn watched her as she sauntered sexily around the room, located a cigarette and lit it. 

"You're dangerous." Kathryn told her, propped up on her elbow. 

She sighed. 

"Computer. Delete the character."

Picking up her clothes and dressing, she pondered what it would be like to be that older, more sexually confident version of herself. She smiled, looking forward to finding out. 

Exiting the holodeck, she walked back to her dorm, feeling a lot more sober, and distinctly happier than two hours previous.

Rounding the corner she bumped into something solid "Kathy! There you are..."

"Please. Will. I'm not in the mood."

"Looks like you don't need my dating advice anymore!" He plucked at her collar, and she flushed remembering the hard teeth biting down into her neck. 

"Clearly I never did." She quipped.

Smiling to herself, she made sure to let her hips sway a little more and for her hair to bounce that much higher, as he watched her walk away towards her room.


End file.
